House, MD Lessons Learned
by Fernpaw
Summary: Young, 32 year old country singer Jessica Nettles enters the hospital unconcious. House and his team race to find the disease and a cure. HouseCameron. NOTE: Summary sucks!
1. Opening

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D. or Carrie Underwood's song, which is the title. But I do own Jessica:)**

**I am an extremely obsessive House, M.D. fan! I'll watch both episodes every Tuesday. Now that I'm almost done watching the first season for the 10th or so time, there's nothing new to see until September 5th, when the third season airs. So, I started to type my own episode. I hope you like it!**

**Now, a little bit about my story. The lines indicate a new scene, along with new chapters. I'll try to make the chapters are long as possible, but I can't make them too long!**

Before you read this, please take time to read above if you haven't already. It will explain some things. Thank you!

**Opening**

Jessica Nettles sat silently in her dressing room, picking out the perfect outfit to wear on stage. The new hit country artist was appearing for her 10th time at concert since her recent album was released. Her wavy blonde hair was down and draped over her shoulders, and her faded blue jeans matched her dark blue shirt. The white western hat she was wearing added more color into the outfit.

"Jessica," her manager called into the dressing room backstage. "10 minutes till stage," he reported.

"Ya, okay." Jessica finished dressing and jumped up to head out toward the stage. She stumbled a little before falling to the ground, unconscious. The sound of her fall brought her manager back to the door of her room.

"Jessica?" he called. No response. "Jessica, are you okay?" He quickly unlocked the door and entered the room. "Help! We need help now! Someone call an ambulance!"

-- Cut to theme and credits --

* * *

**If you wish to see the credits, go to the following url. No spaces! _grouper. com/ video/ MediaDetails. aspx?id1041447&mlo3d726fk3dhouse2bmd26fx3d&_ **

Okay I've gotten a lot of reviews saying that I picked a good country singer for this one. For those of you who don't know, Jessica is suppossed to be Jennifer Nettles, of Sugarland, since they're my favorite band. Actually, I didn't notice, but in real life she _is_ 32. Strange. I really only noticed this as I typed these exact words. She was born September 12th, 1974 I'm pretty sure.

Brad Paisley's my number one singer and guitarist though, no questions. Only two years older than Jennifer! He was born October 28th, (Exactly four months before my birthday!) 1972. (I was born February 28th... I'm not telling my year though sorry guys!)

So here's the question. Should I change Jessica to Jennifer? Please tell me in a review! If I change it from your votes, should I add Kristian Bush and mention their band name, Sugarland? Please review!

Anyways, if I do, it's already a copyright name, only to be used in one episode, and I don't wish for any of this to happen to Jennifer. It would ruin her and Sugarland!

Thanks, and please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"House!" Dr. Lisa Cuddy called down the hallway of the hospital. "Aren't you supposed to be in the clinic?"

"Aren't you supposed to be torturing someone else? I believe my week's over," replied the nephrologist as he leaned on his cane and limped down the hall to his office, where Dr. Allison Cameron, Dr. Robert Chase, and Dr. Eric Foreman were reviewing a case.

"You've been putting off clinic duty the whole week!" Cuddy replied.

"Relax. I'll get to it later. For now, we've got a new case. Seems a 32 year old singer collapsed in her dressing room before a concert the other night" House replied.

"But you're never this interested in a case!" Cuddy yelled after him as he pushed open the clear glass door that had the words "Gregory House, M.D." printed on it and walked to the white board.

"But you're never interested in any case!" Cuddy, now alone in the hall, let out a sigh and walked back to her office.

"32 year old female country star unconscious in her dressing room right before a concert. She either wants special attention, or she has stage fright," House told his team.

"She doesn't have stage fright," Cameron insisted.

"And she doesn't need anymore attention," Chase added. "She's a country superstar."

"Then the only logical explanation is," House began.

"She's not on steroids!" Cameron and Chase both finished for him.

"Why would she be on steroids anyway?" Foreman asked. "She only needs to sing, right?"

"Well you explain how she got that body then."

"Who are we talking about anyway?" Cameron happily changed the subject.

* * *

"And who…" 

"Jessica Nettles." House answered Dr. James Wilson's question almost as soon as he had asked it.

The pair sat down at their usual table and began to eat their lunches. As usual, House had forgotten his money, leaving Wilson to pay for both meals.

"So have you figured it out yet?" Wilson asked suddenly.

"What? The meaning of life? 2 + 2? I told you. I already figured out what the meaning of _your_ life is."

"Yes." Wilson rolled his eyes. "What does she have?"

"Well…"

"House!"

"Fine. We're not sure yet. The only symptoms she has are dizziness and sudden fainting," House reported.

"Any type of infection?"

"Probably not, but we'll do an MRI to be sure."

"Good idea," Wilson said as he got up to go back to work, leaving House alone at the table.

* * *

"Okay, we need you to be as still as possible." 

"Okay," Jessica called back to Cameron from inside the scanner.

"Chase started the machine as Cameron and Foreman watched the pictures on the computer screens.

Cameron's voice broke the silence. "House didn't seem too interested in this case."

"He's only interested in _her_," Foreman said.

"House is never interested in any case," Chase pointed out. "He's only here for the money."

"And because he can annoy Cuddy," Cameron put in. She turned to Foreman, who started talking.

"Why do you care what House thinks anyway?"

"No reason," Cameron said quietly and turned back to her computer screen. "Just wondering…"

Chase and Foreman exchanged a look before returning to the MRI.

"Hey this looks like…" Cameron said as she read the pictures.

* * *

**Yay! My first chapter's up! Please let me know what you think! I'll update again as soon as I get three reviews! Please hit that little button right below:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"A blood clot in her thigh. It's good, but it still doesn't explain the unconsciousness." House limped across his office, where his team were once again going over the case.

"Well, wouldn't it stop the blood flow to the rest of her body? It stops it in her thigh, obviously, blocking the way to the rest of the body." Chase sat down. He recently checked up on the patient to tell her what they had found in the scan.

"Okay, blocked blood flow to her body. We already know that. That's why it's called a _blood clot_."

"What if it's a symptom?" Cameron ventured.

"Alright." House turned to the white board and wrote "blocked blood flow" under the "symptoms" category in his neat, curvy writing. "What would have a blood clot as a symptom?"

The room, now silent in thought, was still. "Okay. Well, when you figure it out, come tell me. General Hospital's on." House went back to his main office and clicked on the TV to channel six.

"Wait," Cameron called after him. "What if it isn't a symptom?"

"Good. Think about it that way then, and Chase, you think of it as a symptom. We'll see what we come up with."

"Don't you have clinic duty?" Foreman asked him.

"Ya," House replied as he gave a little, barely noticeable sigh. "I just thought I'd see how long it would take Cuddy to get here," he added in his usual mocking tone.

* * *

"You… what?" House gave his clinic patient a confused look, with his head slightly tilted to the side. 

"I… I swallowed it," he confessed.

"Well, yes. It's perfectly understandable. I mean, we all wash our spoons after eating cereal. Most of us just make sure we don't inhale them afterward," House said and his sarcastic tone.

"Well… what do I do?" The patient sounded somewhat scared.

"Oh, it's not that bad. You can either have a very dangerous surgery, or just have an unusually long visit to the bathroom in a couple of days."

"Umm… how dangerous is the surgery?"

House rolled his eyes, mostly keeping himself out of the patient's vision to make the stupidity last. "You have a five percent chance of surviving."

"Oh, well, I'll just use the bathroom then…"

"Ya. I would too."

Just then House's pager went off. He handed the boy a slip of paper with his signature on the bottom.

"Laxatives?"

"Ya. It'll get out of your system faster," House replied as he closed the door to the room and walked to the elevator.

* * *

"She can't move her right leg," Cameron reported as soon as House had gotten to the patient's room. 

House handed his cane to Cameron and quickly tested Jessica by tapping her right foot to see if she would react. Nothing. "It's the clot. We need to remove it. Now. If we don't she may become permanently paralyzed."

"Jessica," Chase told her. "We need to go into surgery to remove the blood clot. You have to let us know if you can do this."

Jessica looked back at Chase before saying weakly, "Okay."

House ordered Foreman and Chase to take Jessica's bed to surgery, and paged Wilson to tell him they were coming.

The room was now left empty except for House and Cameron. House stepped towards Cameron to retrieve his cane back from her hand.

"What if it's not the clot?" Cameron asked quietly.

House only looked at her then left for his office once again. Cameron, now alone, gave a sigh. He would never notice her. She lost her chance last time.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter. Ooh... Now Cameron is trying to get House... again! The next chapter should be really good!**

**One more thing. House is on tonight, yay! I still can't wait till September 5th though...**

**Give me two more reviews and make a total of eight and I'll update!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

House sat in his office, bouncing the little red and white ball against the wall. He caught it once, then put it down and reached for his Vicodin. As he swallowed the two small pills, Cameron came through the door with his mail in her hand.

"Cuddy says the surgery is done. Jessica is back in her room now."

"Good. Start her on steroids to keep the inflation down in her leg until it heals and the blood flow returns to normal," House ordered.

"She's already on them. Foreman put her on it right after the surgery."

House stayed quiet, staring down at the tennis ball in his hand. Cameron slowly turned around and left the room.

* * *

House, Wilson, and Foreman went to check up on Jessica. They left the room and discussed the case as they walked down the hallway. 

Chase, in House's office, walked back from the coffee pot and sat back down at the table. Cameron also stayed behind to help Chase decide if Jessica could be released.

"Well, the removal of the blood clot gave the use of her leg back, and nothing else seems to be severely wrong," Chase said.

"She hasn't had anything wrong with her since then either," Cameron agreed.

"So I guess it's safe to release her," Chase decided.

"Shouldn't we let House make the final decision?"

"Ya I guess… What's with you and House? He's all you talk about! Would you give it a break? And besides, he's letting _us _make this decision, remember? That's why we're here." Chase got up to refill his coffee cup.

"Nothing!" Cameron insisted. "I just…"

Chase gave her a knowing look. "My god Cameron. You like him again, don't you?"

Cameron blushed slightly then concentrated on the white board, avoiding eye contact with Chase.

"Oh, look who it is Cameron!" Chase said, a little bit louder this time. "It's House!" he said, once more turning the volume up.

House, Wilson, and Foreman all walked into the room.

"Have we missed something?" Wilson asked, clearly confused. Foreman held the same look. House had his usual look, without any expression.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Chase said slightly under his breath so that only Cameron could hear.

"Sorry," Cameron said innocently after kicking him lightly under the table. It must have taken Chase by surprise, by the way he acted. After all, it wasn't so hard.

"Stop playing footsies. You two will just have to wait for your date tonight," House said as he walked to the white board once more.

Chase said nothing but folded his arms in his chest and Cameron rolled her eyes before revealing their decision. "I think we can let Jessica leave," she said finally.

"Sure, if you want to send her out to die," House replied.

"She's lost vision in her one eye and her nervous system show's signs of failing," Wilson explained.

"So there's more than just that blood clot that we had before," Foreman added.

"Well obviously!" House shouted. "Sorry…" he muttered to the rest of the team as they all gave him almost scared looks. He reached for his Vicodin again and took two more of the little pills. "This should do me for a while. Hopefully long enough to get through clinic duty," House said as he made his way to the door.

* * *

**Okay, so now Chase knows that Cameron likes House, which means the whole hospital will know within the day! Now what about House... Please review! Eight total reviews and I'll update!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Before I let you guys read this, I'd just like to say thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome! So, thanks to HouseMD.HuGh LaUrIe, saltyrouqe, lostmymind-backin5min, IvoryAlchemist, MisCongANNIality, Fell Dragon, Rose12345, lallyb1743, Sandpiper, and BabiGirlBri16. **

* * *

Chapter 4

House and Chase sat in the scanning room. Jessica needed another scan to see if anything else was blocking her blood flow.

House leaned on his cane and fell back against the wall. "How much longer?" he asked.

"Don't worry son, we're almost done," Chase said halfheartedly.

"But daddy, I wanna go to the park now!"

Chase sighed and rolled his eyes. "Isn't there someone else you can go and bother?"

"Foreman's at lunch and Wilson's with Cuddy, which means I can't go within 50 feet of him."

"What about Cameron?"

"Why would I want to bother her?"

"I don't know. Ask her or something, but please go find someone else because if we want to help Jessica, I need to concentrate on this scan." Now Chase was desperately trying to get House to leave.

"Okay, look _Greg_. I'll tell you a secret if you leave."

"In Cameron's words, 'Are you mocking me?'"

Chase only sighed again.

"Cameron likes you," Chase said slowly. "Again…" he added when House merely looked up at him from his gaze on the floor. "Hmm…" was all House said.

* * *

House, Foreman, and Chase all waited in Houses' office. Foreman and Chase were both laughing hysterically over something when Cameron walked through the door.

"There you are," House said when he saw her.

"I was just delivering the x-rays to Cuddy to put into Jessica's file."

House sighed a little. "We need those x-rays."

"I'll go back…" Cameron said slowly.

"No. Chase and Foreman can go."

Chase and Foreman got up and went to the door. "Have fun Cameron!" was all Chase said. Foreman laughed slightly before disappearing behind Chase.

"So…" House began. He turned to face Cameron, leaning on his can as he did so. "Why do you like me _this_ time?"

"I… hey! Chase has a big mouth… still," Cameron muttered.

"Ya. He does. And yet you continue to tell him things."

"He just figures them out…" Cameron said quietly. "I should go," she said as she turned towards the door, but House stopped her with his cane.

"Wait," he mumbled. Cameron stayed facing the door and waited for House to talk. He got up slowly with the help of his cane, but shook his head and said, "Never mind. It'll sound stupid."

"No it won't," Cameron insisted.

"Yes it will. Just go," House told her and he went back to his chair and reached for his Vicodin.

* * *

House hurried down the hall with Cameron at his side. Chase had paged them to go to Jessica's room.

When they got there, Jessica lay silently asleep in her bed with a tube in her mouth and a bag attached to it. Foreman was gently pushing air into Jessica's lungs. "She stopped breathing," he informed House.

House was busy staring at the medical screen. "Her heart rate," he said. "It's going down." The screen read 55. Then 54. Then 53. "It's reducing quickly."

"Charging!" Chase called once the rate hit 35. He handled her body firmly and tried to shock her heart back into rate. After what seemed like 12 dozen times, the shock pumped her heart back up to its normal rate, which let her breath normally again.

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman all sighed with relief, but House remained silent. Staring at the floor, he turned while leaning on his cane and went out into the hallway, where he went to Exam Room 1 in the clinic.

Silently he grabbed a chair, pulled out his Nintendo DS, and loaded his saved file at level four.

* * *

**How'd you guys like this chapter? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Cameron seems attached to you," Wilson said as he and House sat in House's office that night.

"Ya. She likes me, again, according to Chase," House told him.

"Why don't you go for it?" Wilson asked. "And don't mess it up this time?"

House sat silently. Then he got up, grabbed his motorcycle helmet and walked out the door.

Wilson, left behind, sighed, and decided to wait a little before paging House. He knew where he was going, and he wanted to make sure he got back at House at least once for leaving him at the hospital with no ride.

* * *

Cameron, startled when a loud knock at her door distracted her from her book she was reading, sat in her comfortable living room chair in her apartment.Or, she _had_ been sitting in her comfortable living room chair. She let out a little breath as she got up to answer the door. A confused look crossed her face when she saw who was there. 

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Wilson told me to leave without him and strand him at the hospital," House replied. "And I personally had no where to go."

"Well then, how's he going to get home?"

"I don't know. That's for him to figure out."

"Oh, sorry," Cameron said as she waved her had at her side to gesture for him to come into the room. House had been leaning against the wall in the hallway, so his leg must have been hurting him. When he popped the little Vicodin pills into his mouth, Cameron knew she was right.

The pain seemed to subside when House got up onto his two legs and walked into the apartment. Instantly he fell down into one of Cameron's comfortable arm chairs that lined the little coffee table in the center of her living room.

Cameron closed the door and stepped up right behind House's chair. "So…" she began. "Can I have a serious answer now?"

"Serious? From me? Good luck." Cameron gave him a hard stare, getting him to reply with an answer that she accepted. "I…" House struggled to find words. "Well, I know you like me. And Wilson told me I should come here and not mess it up this time…"

Cameron was startled by the sudden change of his attitude. "Hmm... So should I take this as you saying that you really and actually _want _to be with me?"

"I think Wilson does."

"So you _don't_." Cameron sighed. "What do you want, then?"

"Well I was hoping I could get something to eat, then maybe wait until you got in the shower…" House began.

"Out," Cameron ordered him, pointing to the door. "I'm busy anyway, so you can't stay."

"Aww come on mom!" House said in a whiny voice. "Five more minutes!"

Cameron walked to the door and held it open for House, who reluctantly made his way over. Struggling to get up, House went to get his cane on the opposite side of the Cameron's door. Cameron took notice and reached for it for him. "Here," she said, handing the cane to House, who took it from her hand willingly.

When House got to the door, Cameron stopped him by pulling his right shoulder with her hand gently because of his permanent injury.

"Wilson didn't send you," she told him. "You came because you wanted to."

"Come on Cameron! Do you really think I'd come just because Wilson wanted me to?"

Cameron looked him steadily in the eye before saying, "Then tell me what you really think of me."

House came a little closer to Cameron's face, one step at a time, until Cameron touched him lightly. She blushed as thoughts steadily ran through her head. _No, he __can't_... _not this fast_... Cameron's breath became slow and shallow as he leaned toward her, and then…

_Beep, beep, beep_. House's pager went off, breaking the silence. House cursed under his breath, bit his lower lip, and let out a heavy breath, before looking at his pager, which read:

_Help! Cuddy's eating me!_

House sighed and looked back to Cameron. "I have to go and save Wilson," he said as he walked through the door and limped down the hallway.Cameron, left bewildered in her apartment doorway, slowly closed the door behind him and gently sat down in her arm chair, only to realize seconds later that it was the same one House had been sitting in moments before.

* * *

**Okay, i finally got the little line button thingy to work! Yay! Well, not exactly. I had to copy the HTML code from an export ofa previous chapter and add it into the HTML code to this one.. and blah! Too confusing. Anyways, just REVIEW!**

**This chapter's a little longer, but you guys really wanted a HouseCameron part to this, so here it is. Hehe, I'm evil, I know. Oh well. Anyways, I have plans for them, don't worry.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the unbelievably long wait for an update! I've been nusy getting ready for school and stuff like that, just as the rest of you, I'm sure, have been doing this past two weeks... well that's how long I've been in school for anyways. We started on the 28th, so... ya. Anyways, without further ado, here it is, chapter six, of this wonderful story. Lol.**

**Chapter 6**

"Have fun?" Wilson asked as he looked up from his magazine.

"Oh yes, a real ball," House replied as he staggered into his office with the help of his cane. "I was kind of hoping that Cuddy _had _eaten you."

"I'm guessing I interrupted something then?"

"Oh, you would only imagine."

Wilson dropped his magazine to his lap and steadily looked at House. "What did you do?" he asked.

Back in House's conference room, Cameron stood at the white board as she, Foreman, and Chase went over their case once more. Cameron had erased House's mess of a chart and rewrote it neatly, leaving room to add and remove analysis's. On one side of the chart, Cameron had "Symptoms" written down, and on the other side, "Diagnosis's" was visible.

**Symptoms****Diagnosis's**

- dizziness- influenza

- fainting- ependymoma

- blood clot- tuberous sclerosis

- myotonia

- atrial fibrillation

- teburcluosis (TB)

**(A/N: The chart should go one column, then right next to it, the second column, but FanFiction doesn't let me do that, so sorry!)**

"The flu's too obvious," Chase decided.

"It can cause a person to faint because of the dizeness of not eating, but what about the blodd clot. Even if the clot isn't linked to this, Chase is right. Everyone gets the flu, and I'm sure we would've been able to diagnose it by now," Foreman agreed.

"Yes, but," Cameron was cut short.

"Vicodin."

"What?" Chase and Foreman turned around and Cameron spun sideways to see House in the doorway.

"Can't you get it yourself?" Foreman asked him.

"Over there," was all he said as a reply.

He pointed with his cane to a window, where the little bottle was spotted on the desk placed in front of the view. Chase grabbed it, tossed it to Foreman, and Foreman gave it to House, who then, without saying anything else, turned and went in the direction of the clinic.

"He's willingly going to the clinc?" Chase asked.

"I guess so," Foreman replied.

Cameron remained silent, only to go to the coffee machine. She poured herself a cup and returned to the table where Chase and Foreman sat silently, watching her.

"What?" Cameron said after an odd silence. Chase and Foreman, looking her direction, glanced at each other before saying anything.

"You're oftly quiet," Chase informed her.

"So?" Cameron questioned.

"You we're just talking to us before House came," Foreman said. "So either you've magically lost the use of you're voice, or something happened between you two."

"We… He came to my apartment last night." Cameron said.

"Why?" Chase looked utterly confused.

Cameron let out a little annoyed sigh. "He said Wilson told him to go."

"House hasn't cared for anyone in a long time, Cameron. If he tried anything, don't be pulled into it, because he'll just leave you like he did Stacy." Foreman said.

The sound of that name brought Cameron back to when Stacy had been hired to work for the hospital. House cured her husband, but later she left him to be with House, after he made her choose between him and Mark. When she had made her dicission, he told her that staying with him was a foolish idea and that she shouldn't make Mark move back home without her. House made her leave, giving away the only girl he had ever truly loved, or the only one that Cameron had known about, until House's recent actions towards Cameron herself.

Still, she had no proof that House really liked her, let alone loved her. He may not have been sober, although the taint of alcohol was no where on his breath. There were many possibilities, but none seemed to fit the fact that he had _actually _tried to kiss her.

"Cameron. Cameron? Cameron!" Foreman repeated three times, louder each time to grab her attention.

Cameron's gaze was still locked on the floor. "Hmm, what?" She brought her eyes slowly back to Foreman and Chase's level.

"Did you hear what I said?" Foreman asked. When she didn't reply he added, "He'll leave you just like he did Stacy."

"How would you know?" Cameron spat back. She glared at both of her collegues as she added, "You don't even know if he _did_ try anything, so stop worrying about me!"

"Someone has a sharp tounge today…" Chase muttered as he went to the coffee machine. He got a cup of hto water from the pot next to the cafinated drink and slowly mixed in the grains from a tea bag.

"House will like that," Foreman mussed.

Chase shot him an icy glare before handing the cup to Cameron. She took it willingly as he lead her into House's office and made her sit in the armchair at the front of the room. He closed the blinds that shielded the glass wall and door next to her, went back to the coffee room, and closed the door gently, leaving her to calm herself down.

"Apparently it's not only Cameron who's in bad mood today," Foreman murmered to himself, but obviously loud enough for Chase to hear, since he got another glare from him before walking to the clinic.

* * *

**Okay, so. Problems? Corrections needed? Please let me know! I know this isn't the whole chapter yet, but I'm trying guys, really! Wanna know how busy I've been. Okay, I know right now something like _No, not really_, is going through your heads right now. But oh well. If any of you care out there about me, and not just the fictional House characters, then you'll read what I've got to say. Ha! Hey Brad Paisley's on! Woo-hoo! Lol, okay sorry. Anyways, well, on the first day of school, I had a 200 - 250 word (I forget sorry) essay for homework. Now, due today, I had a 275 word essay due, and due tomorrow, I have a 100 word and a 250 word essay. That's a lot if you seriously take some time. And that's just essays. I've also had loads of other random papers and stuff, specifically for German. Don't ask. So, I wanna see atleast 20 reviews before I add more to the chapter. That's only two more. Come on, I know you can do it! Hit that button!**

**Some of you were asking what grade I'm in and how old I am. Well, I don't want to reveal my age, but I know my grade will say it anyway. But for my reviewers, I am in 8th grade.**

**Okay in hte next chapter like thingy (lol), I'm gonna post all of your reviews, so if you want to be mentioned, REVIEW! I'm gonna work this like my favorite radio station, Y108 (credits to Mike Tyler). Every weekday night you get to call in and vote for a song out of two that they play. The one that wins gets played against someone new the next day.**

**When you call in, They'll answer the phone, usualy with just "Hello, Y108, which one are you voting for?" Otherwise they add the song title and name of the artist after the "Y108" part. **

**Anyways, they'll thank you, etc. Sometimes at teh end, they'll ask who is calling. **

**So, I may ask you who you are. All you have to do is tell me your first name, and you're done. **

**Lol, so thanks to everyone who took time to read this!**

VISIT LEAFPAW . COM! ALL COUNTRY MUSIC, BOOKS, AND COMING SOON, HOUSE!

guestbook up and running - open for coments!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the day got colder, it began to snow, leaving the ground white with the frozen flakes. With Christmas only three weeks away, it was strange not to see snow this late in the season. Cameron stared out the window, looking at the little white flurries falling softly to the ground. She loved Christmas, when she could see her family and friends all in one house, happy and excited to see one another. The only thing she hated was being alone. _Maybe I won't be this year, _she thought. _With House being so…_different_, maybe I'll have some company for once._

Still holding the same cup Chase had given her almost an hour before, Cameron sighed and got up from House's chair, made her way over to the coffee counter, and made a cup of hot chocolate. She loved the thought of hot chocolate during a snow storm. It reminded her of when she was a little kid when she came inside from playing in the snow. Her mom made her the chocolatly drink to make her warm.

Cameron made her way back to the chair and slipped back into the warm surface she had left. The setting sun made a bright sunset of colors behind the heavy clouds that carried the nights blizzard that the weather had forecasted that morning.

Cuddy had given the hospital and break for the afternoon. It was Friday and she decided to be nice and let them have an early weekend.

Cameron had stayed behind, not ready to leave the silent room. She had no where to be, so she wanted to sit and watch the snow fall quietly to the frozen ground below.

Startled by a noisy taping sound, Cameron whipped her gaze from the window the the doorway into House's office. He stood there, leaning on his cane, looking from her to the window and back again.

"House." Cameron greeted him with a nod.

"Cameron." He returned her gesture with his own. "It's snowing and you're sitting in my seat instead of trying to get your car out of this mess."

"I know, I should've left earlier."

"Yes, that would have made it easier for the both of us to survive this weekend."

"What?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Wilson's trying to shovel out my car right now. It isn't working, the snow is too thick, and I'm guessing yours is the same way," he informed her. "I guess all three of us are stuck here tonight, if not the weekend."

"Great," Cameron replied. "Didn't Wilson leave over an hour ago?" she asked him.

"Yes… but I made him come back to shovel. I'm a criple, I have feelings too, you know," he said in his best childish voice.

"I bet you do," she said.

House sat in his chair at his desk, leaving the other one for Cameron. He balanced his chin on the top of his cane to pass the time. There was a long silence before either one spoke. Finally, after what seemed like hours, House decided to start another conversation.

"Wilson sure is taking a long time," he said.

"Yep," Cameron replied.

"Wow, great use of words."

"Uh hu."

Another long silence took over. Becoming more nervous than he had been with the thought of staying at the hospital with Cameron, House started to do something he hadn't done in a long while.

"Cameron," he started, but then he quit. "I… you… Wilson should come back soon."

"I'm guessing he's going to eventually," she said dryly.

Yet again another silence took over, but ended quickly as House brought his strength up again.

"Cameron," he started.

"Yes?"

"I, um… do you, want to…"

"Want to what?"

"Umm… go to…"

Cameron raised one eyebrow and looked on out the window, waiting for House to finish whatever he was going to say.

"There's this concert in three weeks… on Christmas actually, and I was wondering if you would want to go… with me…," he said rather quickly. But Cameron caught it all. She understood, and was actually quite happy to hear these words put together in this new sentence for once.

"Like a… date?"

House thought for a moment before answering. "If you're into this new hip Carrie Underwood girl then… yes," he said finally. "She's opening up for Brad Paisley."

"Sure, why not."

"…O…kay." He was a little startled by this, but when thinking over what they had just said to each other, House knew it was the right thing to do. He'd put it off for too long. "7:30 then, on Christmas."

"7:30," Cameron agreed.

* * *

Wilson had finally given up with the car and faced the fact that they were trapped there until the snow and ice thawed out. 

Walking into House's office, he found House sitting at his desk, trying to catch the red and white black ball in his cane after throwing it up against the wall.

"New ball?" he asked House.

"Yep, and a new date for Christmas."

"She said yes?" Wilson was completely frozen by surprise. He knew Cameron had liked Hosue, but he had no idea that she still liked him enough to agree to go out with him on _Christmas _instead of seeing her family like she usually did.

"She must like Carrie then," Wilson assumed.

"Or that cute Brad guy," House added. "I've got to say, they both sound good," he said, plugging his iPod into his speakers and turning on "She's Everything" by Brad Paisley.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes, a holey pair of jeans. She looks great in cheap sunglasses, she looks great in anything. She's I want a piece of chocolate, take me to a movie, she's I can't find a thing to wear, now and then she's moody. She's a Saturn with a sun roof, with her brown hair a blowin.' She's a soft place to land, and a good feelin' of knowin'. She's a warm conversation, that I wouldn't miss for nothing, she's a fighter when she's mad, she's a lover when she's lovin'._

_And she's, everything I ever wanted. And everything I need. I talk about her I go on and on and on. 'Cause she's everything to me._

"Okay, enough of that," House said, turning off the song.

Wilson gave him a look like, 'you would _never _think that about Cameron.

House stuck out his tounge and then went to Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats."

_Right now, he's probably slow dancin' with a bleached blonde tramp, and she's probably gettin' frisky. Right now, he's probably buyin' her some fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey. Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showin' her how to shoot a combo, and he don't know._

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four-wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seat. I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires, and maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

After listening to enough of the lyrics, Wilson decided to leave him alone. He lef with saying nine little words that meant a lot when put together. "I hope you don't screw this up by cheating…"

"We techinically aren't 'boyfriend girlfriend' yet. Even though you may think so, Wilson," House said over the loud ringing of Carrie's voice. "Everything's the same as it usually is until the day I actually take her out."


	9. AN from Fernpaw

**Hey guys! I read this chapter over once I posted it and I realy don't like how it went. I have a better idea anyways. I'll use this so called "chapter" though for a short story in a little bit. I'll put the real chapter up soon!**

**-Fernpaw**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long amount of time this took to post. I took in a couple stories from other people as my own so they wouldn't be discontinued so I haven't been able to work on any of my House things, especially with every Tuesday coming so fast!**

**Chapter 8 **

Cameron walked quickly to the medicine counter to retrieve new meds for Jessica. Over the course of the past two hours, she had had a seizure and was now resting in her bed. Foreman had suggested a couple pain killers to make her feel better once she woke up.

Cameron snatched the bottle of medicines from the doctor's hand who was 'patroling' the storage of the hospital's medications.

Turning the corner, Cameron went down the clinic hallway, the medication bottle still in her hand. She knew things would be weird between her and House since yesterday, but hey, nothing as changed until their date, right?

She passed a door labled "Clinic Room 3" and heard the rattling of pills in a bottle. She memorized the sound out of habit, and knew it was House. Cameron drew a couple of stepps backward, turned towards the door and knocked.

Inside, House sat, poping the pills into his mouth, listening to the same patient who had come back almost every day for some time.

"Do you just get bored and want to entertain me?" House asked, rather bored with the whole situation.

"No," the patient answered.

"Then how do you keep this up? Every day it's something new!"

"What do you mean? I've had this headache forever!"

"And so have I. I've seen you every day this past week," House complained. "Here," he said. "Go get a life and some Asprin."

Then House heard Cameron's second knock and unhitched the lock on the door. She peaked in and saw his patient. Then her gaze drifted to his eyes and found the simple 'save me' look for his silent plead.

Cameron came into full view and shut the door behind her. "Dr. House," she said.

"Cameron."

"Since Jessica's seizure Foreman suggested pain killers. Should we start her on them for when she wakes up?"

"Ya, go ahead. By the way," Hoouse started. "Have you –"

"Are you two engaged or something?"

Cameron's face held an expression that House couldn't identify.

"What the hell inspired you to ask that?" House asked the idiotic patient before him who had dared to utter the question over their conversation.

"It's just that she's always with you. I've seen her in here almost three times in the past week," the patient aknowleged.

"Well ya, who wouldn't want this totally hot chick with you 24-7?" House said with a hint of sarcasm.

Cameron smiled inwardly knowing the silent secret shared between only them.

"I wouldn't mind having her," the patient said, exiting the saftey-zone that had been created in the room.

"She's mine," House said defensively, jumping to stand up directly.

"You just said she wasn't with you."

"Ya, well," House sputtered. Confused, irritated, and frustrated, House could only think of one thing to do. Before acting, he whispered "tell me when he goes away," into Cameorn's ear before capturing her lips with hers.

Cameron, shocked by the sudden pressure, opened her hand and let the bottle fall, making a loud crack when it hit the floor.

House's cane clicked as it hit the hard tile and his hands came around her waist. Cameron let her eyes close as she was pulled into the moment, her thoughts completely blank. She wrapped her hands around House's neck and pulled him deeper into their 'fake' kiss. She heard the soft click of the door and assumed that the patient had gone.

The patient had gleft, leaving House and Cameron alone in the room. Cameron didn't know weather he hadn't heard the door or if House had purposely not pulled away, but after a little while longer, Cameron pushed House and they parted.

"Ahhhemm," Cameron cleared her throat. "He's gone now," she informed House.

"Ok… good," House replied. "That was all for show, you know."

Cameron had an 'oh, really?' look on her face, but payed attention as he explained his reasoning. "Technically everything is the same here until our… date… right?" House had a hard time spitting out the words but Cameron knew what he meant well before hand.

"Umm… right," Cameron agreed. She bent down, picked up the bottle, and she and House left the clinic to go give Jessica the pain meds.

* * *

Cameron and Chase were seated at the small coffee table in the conference room while they listened to House ramble on and on about his own problems and how they could be related to Jessica's.

"House," Chase stopped him, "where's Foreman?"

"Well someone has to watch over the girl and make sure she doesn't bleed to death," he jabbed.

Cameron and House had given Jessica the medicine, but shortly after she had started bleeding from her nose, which was not triggered from any of the pain meds that they knew of so far.

"Chase, go take a blood sample," House ordered. "We're gonna check for any type of hepatitis. If it's negative, do another MRI on the head."

"Why can't Cameron do it?"

"Because. We wouldn't want her to mess up her hair or break a nail or anything, now, would we?" House mocked. "Besides, it doesn't look like you're doing anything useful with yourself at the moment. Now, partir."

"What?"

"It's french for 'go away,' which is what you should be doing right now.

* * *

**Nothing happens between Cameron and** **House after Chase leaves, I just wanted to add a little to close this chapter. Hope you liked it! Ok, to get my next chapter up, I wanna see atleast three more reviews, to get me up to 35 reviews! R&R and get a kitten or puppy of your choice!**


	11. AN: Sorry!

Wow, hey guys!

So sorry I haven't been on in… over a year… Well, I'm actually gonna see what I can do with all of these. Keep a look out!!

lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


	12. AN: About the reviews

Dear readers. This is a general statement to all. After posting my apology note, all I got was a bunch of replies saying how bad I am at writing. Keep in mind that I wrote these OVER TWO YEARS AGO and I am now better. If you don't like it, simply don't read it. It is very immature to sit there at your computer and claim that you are all so much better at writing (***~~As YoU tYpE lIkE tHiS tO mE~~***). If that were true, we wouldn't all be stuck on a FANFICTION WEBSITE. You'd be writing your own novels! Get over yourselves. If anyone WANTS these continued, let me know. In a NICE comment. Any more of those comments and I'm reporting every one of you. Criticism is okay, but nothing like what I've gotten. Happy holidays, and I hope all of you that really want to make yourselves feel superior have your homes burned and your food spoiled. It would serve you right. For everyone who has a nice, open heart, have a Merry Christmas.

Lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


End file.
